Blind Sided
by trecebo
Summary: Sue Thomas gets involved in a situation where she is the only one who can help solve a curious puzzle. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **Sue and company belong to Paxson. The others belong to Sony Wonder and Hasbro.

**A/N**:This is a crossover with Sue Thomas FBEye and another group of characters. If you can figure it out, email me and I'll send you some jello. Trust me, it will be worth the ride.**  
**

**Blind Sided**

**Chapter One**

Hector Delgado knew he was in trouble. Sure, he'd been in worse and walked away but this…this was different. It wasn't just in his mind. They were after him now. Everyone. His teammates of a dozen years. His friends. Even his wife and daughter. All because of a stupid retrieval gone bad.

"Sure, get the professor and bring him into protective custody, they said," he mumbled to himself. "He's on a freakin' island, how hard could it be? They said. Two man team. You and Jaye. Down and dirty. Get him out of there, they said." His lips twisted wryly as his fingers unconsciously drummed a staccato on the diner's table. "Oh, we found him all right. Crazy old man. Like a loon. Leading me and Jaye on a wild chase. We finally catch the old coot and he tries to break my fingers. Kept jacking with them. Crazy old man."

The medium tall man kept a sharp watch at the business in the diner. It was quiet. A slow time of day in busy D.C. But he was jittery all the same. He could keep his hands still. And the late afternoon sun was wreaking havoc on his eyes. Who would be after him next? His partner Jaye was gone. Doc was missing. Red and Six tried to kill him. And Mara…he shook his head. How did they get to his wife? His heart hurt to think about what she had done to him and Althea. His little girl with her mother's black hair and his wavy curls. Mara had poisoned her against him. He remembered her beating against his chest crying, "Tell us what you know, Daddy!"

He wished he could remember who he was to contact here but his head was starting to pound. The sun had lowered to the point that every car that passed seemed to flash light right into his eyes. Hector felt so tired but he couldn't afford to sleep. He had to remember who his contact was. It was something familiar...like his own name. His right hand continued to drum the table while his left combed through his dark hair. He pushed on his temple to ease the throbbing but glanced up when he heard the squealing of tires. A yellow cab narrowly avoided becoming a wreck on the evening news. "That's it," he said to himself. "Wreck, that's me. So I need to find…" His right hand drumming had now become a blur. "Wreck, wreck, me, find me, gotta find…" The pain in his head was intense. A car pulled up in front of the diner, the sun catching the door window as the occupant got out. The flash across Hector's eyes was blinding and a searing pain caused him to cry out. Darkness enveloped him as he slipped to the floor, muttering "wreck, gotta find wreck…" before he slipped into oblivion. 


	2. Enter Sue

** Chapter Two**

Sue Thomas sat in a neat little café/diner enjoying a few minutes of stillness. The week had been hectic. Rumblings of a new explosive chemical that could be made from basic elements had had the team on high alert until one of the other agencies sent word that a retrieval team had brought the creator into protective custody. Sue's boss, Ted Garrett, had ordered his team to stand down and check with their own informants to see if there were any leaks on the street. And now, the blond FBI analyst sat quietly sipping her water and picking apart a salad. Her blackberry buzzed in her coat pocket and she took a quick peek at the message. It was her informant/friend Howie.

"Sue, there is something going down, ya know. One of the guys said there was a, a 'loose piece of puzzle floating around'."

"Did they give a description of this person?" she replied.

"No, only that he needed kid glove treatment."

"Okay, Howie. Thanks for the information."

"Be careful, Sue."

She signed off her blackberry. Picking up her fork, she started to take a bite from her salad when her dog Levi jumped up on her leg. With a smile, Sue scratched his head. "You'll get yours too, boy. You have to be patient." She expected to see him sit calmly; however, the golden lab was insistent. She looked around to see what could be causing his agitation. The man in the corner booth seemed nervous, like he had energy to spare but nowhere to send it. The couple across the room sat peacefully with the lone waitress filling their drinks. She turned back to the solitary man. Levi was watching him intently. He pawed at the floor asking permission to go over. She pulled him back. "Levi, down."

His hand caught her attention with its pattern and she looked to his face to see what he was saying. It appeared to her he was rambling on about a wreck of some sort. She glanced out side and saw a yellow taxi with his driver yelling out the window. Could that be it? She watched another car pull into the diner parking area. There was a flash of light and Levi pulled against his lead. Sue turned back to see the man slide to the floor unconscious.


	3. My Eyes Don't Work

**A/n: **For reading purposes, ASL is rendered into regular English grammar for ease in reading (and typing). Any mistakes are entirely mine**  
**

** Chapter Three**

"Oh, my," was her reaction as she rushed to the fallen man. She checked for a pulse and found it to be quite steady. As she reached into her pocket for her blackberry, she was startled when a strong hand gripped her wrist. Both she and Levi turned to see another man kneeling next to them, his finger against his lips. Sue looked at the new stranger and waited for him to speak but his lips never moved.

Quietly she said, "I need to call for help. This man is ill."

The silent man shook his head 'no'.

Beside them, the unconscious man began to stir. He raised his hands to his head. With a groan he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Sue turned to him.

"Sir, are you all right? You passed out."

"Yeah, I...I think I'm okay. How long was I out?" was his reply. He held his hand in front of his face as if he were looking for something. "Why is it so dark in here? Isn't there a full moon tonight?"

The man next to Sue waved a hand in front of the other man's face but he didn't blink.

"Miss? Are you there? I—I don't think I feel too well now. And my eyes don't seem to be working." Frowning, he put his hand tentatively out to feel in front of himself. He made contact with Levi. "Whoa! A dog in a diner. How'd you manage that?"

Sue grabbed his other hand. "Levi is my hearing dog. I'm deaf."

The silent man put his hand on top of Sue's to catch her attention. He moved next to the golden Labrador so he would be in her line of sight along with the other man. 'A-s-l you' he signed.

She signed 'yes' in return even as she spoke it.

"Is there someone else with you, sweetheart?" He began to get up off the floor. The silent man stepped back as the blond FBI analyst helped steady the sightless man. "Thanks, Doll. Name's Wr—Hector." He held out his right hand.

"Sue," was her response as she shook his hand.

"Well, Sue, I'm guessing we're not alone. And I really need to be somewhere out of sight, no pun there."

The silent man pointed to Hector, then himself and nodded.

"He says he knows you."

"Man with a stone face and shades?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I know the lout. But I need to know if anyone else knows he's here?" He held up a hand to forestall her questions.

"Okay, but you will have to at least explain a little so I can help."

"Deal. But for now you'll have to trust me."

Sue nodded. When he didn't respond, she remembered he couldn't see her and said, "Deal."

The silent man put a hand on Hector's shoulder to let him know he was there. Then he began to 'talk' to Sue.

'A-s-l you. Military?'

"Military?" she asked.

"He means field sign."

"Oh. No, I don't know that but I can catch on."

The silent man nodded. Then 'We go. W hurt. Need to be out of sight. No protection here. Too open. Come with me.'

"I need to call my office to let them know I'll be out."

He shook his head and pointed at the couple across the room. 'They watch him. Will follow. You take W. Call me here.' He spelled out an alphanumeric code. 'Remember, yes?'

Sue swallowed and nodded. The silent man guided her and Hector toward the door. As he pushed the two out, the couple started to leave as well. A tug on Levi's lead caused the dog to turn and the silent man signaled him to growl. The Labrador bared his teeth and growled menacingly as the silent man put his hand in his jacket. The man spat as the woman tried to continue her advance. A slight shift in the silent man's jacket revealed the butt of a handgun. The duo stopped momentarily.

Levi bolted out the door after his mistress when she called for him. She let him into her car and buckled herself in. Next to her, Hector fumbled with the strap. "Here let me."

"I ain't helpless, Dollface," he replied taking the pieces again. Slowing down he managed the buckle then gestured outward. "Let's blow this pop stand."

Sue watched in amusement. She touched his bearded chin and turned it toward her. "Hector, I know you can't see right now but I have to see you in order to see what you are saying."

"Ooops. Sorry." He had the grace to look chagrined. "Let's get to someplace safe. Not your home because it's too dangerous."

"I work for the FBI. I can help you if you let me."

"First, I need to be out of sight, then we'll deal, Sweetheart."

"All right." She backed out and headed toward safety.


	4. Bring It

** Chapter Four**

Back in the diner, the male glared at the silent man with the gun. "You think you can get both of us."

Seeing the car pull away, he gave them the universal sign of 'bring it'.

The woman went low while the man went high. The silent man rolled into and under the man's attack, flipping him over his back and elbowing him in the sternum at the same time. The woman got a shot in to his back with her leg but he grabbed it and twisted it around causing her to fall. An elbow to the back of the neck/shoulder rendered her unconscious. An ominous click sounded behind the silent man. Slowly he looked over his shoulder.

The man had pulled a gun and aimed it at his opponent's head. "We'll find him, you know. We always do."

The silent man shrugged, gave the universal sign to 'kiss off' and kicked the gun up and away. He grappled with the man putting him into a headlock until he was out cold. He quickly bound them and scribbled a note for the waitress. He tossed down a twenty with the note and left as quickly as he came.


	5. Enter Bobby

** Chapter Five**

Dusk had settled and gotten comfortable by the time Bobby Manning made it to Lou's Diner. He pulled into the parking space looking for Sue's car. Cursing under his breath, he headed inside. "Hey, M'Lindy, how business today, luv?"

The older lady smiled at the sight of the tall man. "Bobby-dear, it was quiet for a while and then it just went weird on me. Never seen the like of it before and I've seen a lot." She gestured for him to sit on a barstool.

"Whad'dya mean? Was Sue here today?" He sat straighter on the stool as the lady before him took a breath.

"Well, yes, she was. It was quiet like I said. Only four people, Sue one of them. There was a commotion outside with a cabby driving too fast, what else is new. It was slow out front so went to the back to do a bit of restocking. Musta been out for maybe ten minutes or so. When I came back, Sue was gone, the man from the corner booth was gone and the nice couple that sat over there…" she pointed to a police taped booth, "They were lying on the floor all trussed up like a holiday turkey. And there was a note on the counter to call the police. It seems they are wanted for several charges, some federal even. Get this. There was a tip left with the note." She smiled and her eyes crinkled.

Bobby shook his head. "That definitely fills the bill for weird, darlin'. You said federal charges?"

"Yes."

"And no sign of Sue?"

"Sorry, Bobby-dear."

"S'okay, M'Lindy, you did every thing right." He glanced up. "I don't suppose you had your security tape running today?"

She smiled sweetly.

He gave a thousand-watt grin. "Yes! Mind if I a take a look?"


	6. Driving Mr Crazy

** Chapter Six**

Sue Thomas was in the dark. It was evening, there was a strange man in her car and she didn't understand what was going on. She only knew that someone needed help and she was the only one who could provide it. Sparing a glance at her passenger, she assessed what she had so far observed. He was medium tall, strongly muscled and sure of himself. Reminded her of someone she knew. Dark wavy hair with a half beard and mustache. Same someone (except for the facial hair). Tanned and weathered, like a seaman and eyes the color of the ocean. She frowned at that. What could cause him to be blind?

Levi nosed her from the back seat. She looked at her passenger—Hector—again. He was resting but restless. She'd been driving about ten minutes, as far from downtown and the Bureau as she dare to go without any more information. She pulled up into the side lot of a sort of nice looking hotel. Switching off the engine, she turned on the dome light.

"Hector…Hector, wake up!" She shook him gingerly.

His response was to start flailing about trying to free himself from the restraints he was in. In his mind, he was strapped to a chair while voices shouted at him and lights flashed unmercifully bright in his eyes. He was so tired but he had to get away. "Stop it! Let me go! I don't know anything! Mara! No! Noooo! Althea…." At this point, Levi nosed him in the arm and Hector reflexively began to stroke the dog's head. His breathing calmed but he was still terrified in his mind. "Althea," he whispered.

At his reaction, Sue had jumped back in her seat. She watched helplessly as Hector fought his inner demons. She could tell he was shouting and caught a few of the words. Knowing she was no match for his strength, she was about to try to calm him down when Levi intervened. Whispering a quick "Thank you, God," she touched his hand.

"What? Who's there?" he asked.

Sue touched his chin to turn his head toward her. "It's me, Sue. Remember. From the diner."

"Yeah, yeah, Dollface. Deaf right? Need to look at you. Heh, I finally get a woman to pay attention to me and I can't even see her." He pressed a shaky hand to his temple. "My head really hurts. Are we somewhere safe?"

"I guess so. I have us at a hotel parked in the side lot so as not to draw attention."

"Good girl. We'll wait here for my pal to catch up. Did you call the sequence he gave you?" Hector grimaced. He closed his eyes.

"No, I'll do that now," came her rely. Sue reached into her pocket for her blackberry. She punched in the alphanumeric sequence that had been given to her. Just before she hit send she asked "Hector, if I can't hear him answer, how will he find us?"

She looked over at him. He was calmly sleeping with his hand on Levi's head. Sue hit send and hoped for the best.


	7. Tape? What tape?

** Chapter Seven**

At the bureau, Garret's office, Bobby popped in a tape. His boss watched in silence as the man in the corner collapsed and Sue went to his aid. The second man appeared. They watched as Sue willingly left the diner supporting the first man. Then as the couple tried to follow, how they were stopped.

"Need I ask how you came into possession of this tape?" Ted Garret pinned his agent with a glare.

Bobby shrugged, pulled the video out of the player and proceeded to destroy it, asking, "What tape?"

"Manning, that is—"

"Never existed, mate." He looked at his boss solemnly. "I know these guys. It was a ways back but I recognize the first one. And he told me about the second one. They are on our side, hard core."

"Meaning Bla—"Garret glared as he was interrupted again.

"Don't even say it. These guys don't exist. Which makes me wonder why they are here, in D. C."

Bobby watched his boss pace behind the desk. Watched as he rifled through papers and re-read the day's memos. Watched as he came to a decision.

"You know the rest of the team won't like this."

Bobby cocked his head to the side and smirked. "That's why you're the boss."

"As of right now, you and Sue are classified. I'll pull some strings and get you twenty-four hours. After that…."

"Right-o." Bobby rose to leave but stopped when Garret put a hand on his arm.

"Leave the back way. Good luck."


	8. Non Smoking, Please

** Chapter Eight**

He found them sitting in the parking lot right where the signal burst indicated they would be. Parking further down, he exited his vehicle and approached the woman's car careful to stay in the light and in her general sight line. He saw the dog raise its head as he came toward the windshield. He gestured to the dog and Levi nosed Sue.

"What is it, boy?"

Levi woofed and Sue turned to see a man standing next to the front of the car. She whispered a short prayer for safety and got out of her vehicle.

The silent man handed her some cash and signed 'Put hair up, make small. Take off jacket. Leave dog here. Get room. Two days. Pay cash. Sign in. Use middle name, mother's maiden name. Relax."

Sue did as she was instructed, pulling her hair in to a ponytail then twisting it into a bun. She removed her jacket and was surprised when the silent man removed his and gave it to her. She pulled it on and he rolled up the sleeves. Stepping back, he appraised her appearance and then motioned her to flip her blouse collar up. After she had done that, he pulled an extra pair of shades out of his jacket and placed them on top of her head.

'You traveler. Long drive. Busy tomorrow. Get in. Get out. Yes?'

She nodded and walked to the hotel office.

At the ring of the bell, a bored young lady looked up from her computer and popped her gum. "May I help you?"

Sue sighed and said in her most tired voice "One room for two nights, please."

"You want a queen or two doubles?'

"Two doubles. I have lots of paper work to spread out."

"Smoking or non?"

"Non."

"That will be one room, two doubles, for two nights in non. Total is $253.78."

Sue blew her bangs in exasperation. "Oh well," and handed the girl $300.

She waited while her change was made and returned. The girl asked her to sign in and she did so, using her middle name and mother's maiden name.

The girl handed her the room card and told her the number. "Good night," she said, popping her gum again before returning her nose to the computer.

Outside, Sue hurried around to her car where she waved the room card and went to the door of the room to open it. The silent man eased a sleeping Hector out of the car, carrying him with little strain. Sue and Levi followed after she retrieved her jacket from the car hood.

Once in the room, she locked the door and pulled the blinds tight, pinning them with a hair clip. Being on a surveillance team had taught her a few tricks about how not to be found.

Levi hopped up onto the bed where the silent man had set Hector down. He was starting to wake up. "Wha- Where am I? Mara? Althea?" His eyes were opened; straining to see and his hands were searching. "Where are you? It's so dark. I'm coming, I'll find you. I'll find you…I'll…find…" He was out again with Levi resting his head on the sick man's chest.

Sue smiled at her dog and said "Traitor."

Levi lifted his head but Sue signaled him to lay back down. Then she turned to the silent man.

"We need to talk."


	9. A Loan

** Chapter Nine**

Ted Garret walked into the bullpen. He looked around at each of the remaining agents as they finished up paperwork from earlier in the week. He had to be smooth with this or there would be heck to pay.

"Okay, listen up. Finish you bookwork and go home. Tomorrow, we start tracking a drug dealer named Don Carlos. This will be low-grade surveillance and Intel only. DEA has requested your help so we are supplying it." He passed each agent a file with background information.

"Oh, I don't know. Baby-sitting a dealer with two first names hardly seems worthy of talents." This came from Myles over in the corner.

"Be that as it may, Leland, this team has the job. See you tomorrow." Garret started to leave the office. "Hudson, a minute?"

"Sure thing, boss."

Out in the hallway, the two men faced each other. "Manning and Thomas have been requested to work with another agency for twenty-four hours. They'll be back in two days time. Make adjustments accordingly in your surveillance rotations." Ted held up a hand as Jack tried to speak. "It was an emergency request and I sent the two agents who fit the need. They'll be back in two days."

"Okay." Jack nodded. Inter-agency loans were not unusual and Sue was gifted. If they needed her…at least Bobby was there to watch her back.


	10. State of Mind

** Chapter Ten**

"Will you take your sunglasses off, please?" Sue asked the man sitting across from her.

'Why?'

"It makes it easier to read you."

'Not yet. Soon. W first. Then talk more.'

"I can help you." She made a move to rise from the small table.

'No. I do it. W strong. Violent. Hurt here.' He tapped his temple. 'Wait.' He stepped outside to his own car she presumed. Momentarily he returned with a military field sack.

Sue watched as the silent man pulled a med kit from the pack. He began laying out bandages and tape, scissors and a needle and thread. He set a tube of antibiotic ointment to the side and pulled out a syringe.

"What's that for?"

'Sleep. I fix. He sleep.'

"What about Levi? Will he be in the way? Could he get hurt?"

The silent man pondered the question. 'Parrot.'

"Come again?"

'W, parrot. Polly. Me, wolf. Timber.' Sue wasn't sure, but she thought she saw his face move a little at his last remark. 'You, dog. Levi. Calm.'

She watched as he began to clean the small cuts on Hector's head. The cuts weren't deep but there were so many of them. Looking closely, she could now tell that dried blood was mixed into his dark hair.

"What happened to him?"

The silent man put a finger to his lips. 'Wait.'

He finished with Hector's head. After resetting his supplies, the silent man started to remove the sleeping man's jacket when Hector jumped up with a roar. Sue stumbled back and Levi scrambled in front of her. "NOOOO! Let me go! I don't know what you want! Red, stop! Please, don't make me hurt you!" The blinded man fought wildly with his nightmares.

'TALK!' came the command from the other side of the bed.

Sue calmed herself as best as she could. "Hector? Hector, can you hear me? Where are you?"

Behind the wild man, the silent man prepared to subdue his friend. He grabbed Hector's left hand and spun him so the two men were face to face. On making contact with another person, Hector clutched at his opponent's sleeve and began to attack using his right hand. The silent man dropped into a defensive posture knowing his friend was not himself. He didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already had been. Sue could only watch as the two fought. She pushed herself back into a corner and drew Levi down in front of her.

Inside Hector's mind, he was fighting to get away. Away from the lights, away from the drugs, away from his hellish nightmare. Strong arms were trying to restrain him again and he wasn't going to let them win this time. Getting his legs under, he pushed his attacker off and heard him hit the wall. He roared in frustration when his connection to his opponent was lost. He stood heaving for a moment, letting his ears find his prey. A scrabbling noise came from the corner behind him and he turned.

The silent man stood up shakily and saw instantly how wrong the situation could go. He launched himself onto Hector's back and they slammed into the bed. The wild man was pinned for the moment but it was taking all of his strength to hold him down. Turning to the frightened woman, he struggled to communicate. He saw that she was watching. Daring to loosen one hand, he flashed 'needle' at her. She nodded and began to edge around the perimeter of the room toward the nightstand where the syringe lay.

Hector continued to wrestle against the man who had pinned him. He felt one hand release and took advantage of the moment to elbow his captor in the head. "Let me go! I just want to go home! I don't know what you are looking for! I—Ahhh" A right cross to the jaw silenced him, angered him. He only wanted his life back. His wife and daughter. His friends. He couldn't give in. He had to fight.

The silent man tried to subdue his friend with a punch to the jaw but he felt him tense. In combat, adrenaline served a purpose, to ensure survival. His friend was trapped in shadows trying to survive. He gripped Hector in a move similar to a half nelson and held tight. He would have to have help. He heard Sue groping for the syringe. He wrestled his friend into a tight position and motioned to the woman with his head.

Sue made eye contact with the silent man. He motioned her attention to the other man's shoulder. She made a stabbing motion with the syringe and pointed to him. He shook his head no. She pointed to herself and he nodded. Drawing a deep breath, she waited until Hector was pressed deep into the bed before she drove the needle home. She could tell he screamed in pain and it affected her to the core. Stumbling back, she sat hard on the floor. Levi nosed her arm and she pulled him close in a hug.

The silent man held tight until he felt the sedative take affect. The shuddered breathing of his friend evened out to the peaceful rhythm of sleep. Easing his arms free of the slumbering man, he sat at the edge of the bed. He drew in a shaky breath then slid to the floor, elbows to knees, hands clenched in his hair. Sue watched as his shoulders started to shake and she moved forward. Gently, she reached and removed his glasses and saw a pair of eyes that mirrored her own, down to the tears. She pulled him into an embrace of shared grief. Great sobs tore through his frame but she only heard the sound of silence.


	11. Scratch and Snitch

** Chapter Eleven**

Bobby Manning had been searching for about three hours. Sue had gone to ground with two strangers and he just knew something was missing from the equation. Why would she go? He already knew it wasn't coercion. She was supporting one of the men. He knew she would be relatively safe. The guys were pros. But their line of duty was one he rather wished she'd stayed free of. He pondered calling her blackberry but didn't want to risk endangering her…yet. As a last resort he'd do that.

Stopping at a light, he noticed a small figure on the sidewalk trying to get his attention. He rolled his eyes. Howie. Sue's snitch and FBI wannabe. Bobby made a quick right and pulled up next to the little man.

Howie waited impatiently while the tall agent rolled down his window. "Ah, Agent Manning…."

"Howie…"

"Have you seen Sue? I've tried to reach her but she isn't answering her phone." He was fairly dancing now.

Inwardly, he snorted, 'Of course not, you drongo, she's out there…somewhere.' Outwardly, he replied, "No, mate, but maybe I could help."

"Well, maybe. See, I called her earlier with some information about a 'loose piece of puzzle floating around'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bobby shook his head. Snitches.

"At the time, I didn't know much more than that but now there are new guys in town looking for this guy. Talk about a goon squad. And boy are they armed."

"Howie, how long ago did you talk to Sue?"

"About four thirty thereabouts."

"And this new info came to you when?"

"Last ten minutes or so. That's why I need to contact her. I heard them myself. The guy, if they couldn't break him they were to kill him."

Bobby thought hard. Plastering on a grin he told Howie "Thanks for the info, mate. I'll relay it to Sue shortly. Stay safe, eh?"

The little man waved and scurried away, anxious to be off the street but relieved that Sue was going to be safe.

"Great, just great, Bob-o, goons are just what you need right now," he mumbled to himself.


	12. IPT One

** Chapter Twelve**

intercepted phone transmissions

…How'd he get away?…

…Not sure. He had help. He can't go far though. Too much stuff in his system…

…Have you found him yet?…

…We had him at one point but another agent showed up and took our people out of play…

...Find him soon. They have the scientist in protective custody so we can't finish the formula that way. You must get him before the drugs wear off. We know he knows the list. We will break him…

…Or kill him?…

…Or kill him………………click


	13. Dealing

A/N: Underlined indicates typed conversation.**  
**

** Chapter Thirteen**

"Is that your blood?" Sue asked the silent man as they sat quietly for a moment. He looked down at his shirt.

'No. W's.' He got up and began to re-organize his med supplies. He stopped when Sue put a hand on his arm.

"Tell me your name. It's hard to talk to you if I have to say 'Hey, you'."

The silent man paused in thought. 'You can call me James.'

"Is that your real name?"

'No. Safer for you.'

She nodded. "Okay…James."

He went to work removing Hector's jacket. Since he was still sleeping on his stomach, it was fairly simple. Once it was off, he took a pair of scissors and cut the dark stained shirt up the middle. 'Need hot water. Wash blood.' Gingerly he peeled the shirt layers back to reveal hastily thrown on bandages that were now dull bright red. Sue winced when she came back with the water.

"What did they do to him?"

'Can't talk and fix. Need hands.'

"Sorry. What can I do?"

He showed her how to use the water to loosen the bandages so he could check the wounds underneath. She worked gently and methodically while the silent man—James—cleaned and dressed the multiple lacerations on the sleeping man's back. Biting her lip to keep from crying, Sue wondered at the depravity that people inflicted on each other. James finished the back and prepared to roll the wounded man over. He motioned Sue to back up…just in case. He eased Hector onto his back and waved her over to re-start the process. As he peeled off the shirt remains, they saw more cuts as well as burn marks and bruises from injections.

Sue excused herself to the bathroom and closed the door. She needed to breathe and cry and pray.

He could hear her in the little room, crying. Motioning to Levi to 'come', James went to the door and eased it open enough for the dog to go in. Then he returned to the bed. He needed to finish tending to Hector before the sedative wore off.

A short time later, Sue exited the bathroom, her composure rebuilt. She looked to the bed. Hector was resting comfortably, fresh bandages peeking above the covers. Levi made to go to the bed and she let him. Turning, she saw James sitting at the little table typing madly on a laptop.

"Wow. You're fast."

He looked up and motioned her to sit next to him. Her curiosity piqued, she did as he asked.

'We talk now.' He turned the laptop so she could see the screen. 'Read.'

What do you remember about the diner? Did Wreck say anything that you could see? Did he act irregular? What did you notice?

"Wreck? I thought his name was Hector."

It is. Wreck is his call sign in our unit. It's like a nickname.

"Oh," she nodded. "That explains why you keep calling him 'W'."

What do you remember?

"It was Levi who first noticed him. When I turned to look, he seemed full of nervous energy. His hands wouldn't stop moving. Like he was keeping time to music. I caught a few words. 'Find me' and 'Wreck'. I looked outside to see if there was an accident. There was a glare from a car door opening and closing. When I turned back, he had fallen."

James thought about what she said and started to type another question when she stopped him. "Why aren't you signing? I understand what you say."

In my job, I have to be very brief in what I sign. My unit can read it fairly well. I usually don't have time for long and drawn out conversations.

"What about when you are out with friends?"

My job is my life.

Sue looked at him in surprise. She stared talking and signing at the same time. "Why do you cut yourself off from others? Doesn't your boss take care of you? What if you get burned out? How is anyone going to know? When you keel over dead?" Huffing at him in defiance, she put her hands back in her lap.

Sue, I have always been quiet, even before I was unable to speak. It makes my job easier. Granted, there are times when I want to yell and scream with the best of them but I can't so I re-direct my energy. My boss is a good friend and he keeps close tabs on all of our team. They don't let me angst for long…

"I'm sorry. More than anyone, I know better than to assume. It's just that when I look into your eyes, I see the same loneliness that I used to see in mine."

Not all of that comes from loneliness. I have a high stress job. Sometimes it is harder to handle than others. This is one of those times. We thought we lost him. I went in on the off chance that he might have made it through and if not--. I got him out. You saw for yourself the cost. And he's not safe yet.

"What do you think caused his blindness?"

Bright light torture. His ocular nerves shutdown to save themselves. I'll leave the medical diagnoses up to our Doc but with rest and quiet, I think he'll recover his sight. . It's his psyche that we have to deal with now. When most of the stuff in his system wears off, he'll be disoriented and delusional. (Pause) So you said he was talking to himself.

"Yes. 'Find me' and 'Wreck' are what he kept repeating."

He had a contact a while back that he was going to try to reach. Someone he met in a bar. Wreck liked his nickname. Reminded him of his. Scuttle—Crash—something like that.

Sue went wide-eyed. "Oh, no. It couldn't be…"

'What?' He turned her to face him directly.

"Would you believe I think I know who Hector is looking for?"

James looked at her eyes closely for a moment. Slowly he signed 'Yes, I think I would


	14. Enter Crash

A/N: Underline indicates typed conversation.**  
**

** Chapter Fourteen**

It was well past midnight and he hadn't a clue. He'd driven, hoping for gut instinct, a sign, heck, he'd settle for a phone call. He stopped at a local late night coffee joint and ordered a large coffee to go. Driving a few more minutes, he came to a decision. He would risk calling her. Pulling into a parking lot, he ran his hands shakily through his hair. He looked up to the ceiling. "I hope I'm doing the right thing," he said as he picked up his phone. As he pressed the speed dial for Sue's number, he was startled when the phone rang, so much so that he dropped it. He scrambled for the cell and answered it shouting "Sue!"

"Bobby, I need you to come to this hotel right now. Come in to the back . Room 117."

He blinked as the call ended abruptly. Grinning madly, he slammed the car into gear.

A short time later, Bobby pulled into a quiet section of town. Taking care not to attract attention to himself, he parked in a secluded area and checked his gun before he exited his car. He walked quickly to the room number Sue mentioned. As he was about to knock, the door opened and he was pulled in and shoved against the wall.

"It's okay, James. It's him."

The pressure eased off and Bobby turned to find himself face to face with a very stern looking man. The best sight he'd seen all night stepped from around the other man.

"Sue! Sheila, I've been so worried." He hugged her tight taking in the rest of the room. Tall and stony to his left, a small table with a computer, two beds, the far one with Levi and someone he recognized. Far right, small bathroom and hanging closet space.

"Air, Bobby."

He pulled back and looked her in the face. "You all right, Sue?" He didn't see any marks, only faded tear tracks.

"Yes, I'm fine." She pulled away and sat on the empty bed.

His eyes narrowed. She looked okay but there seemed to be something a tad off. Slicing a glance toward James, Bobby sat next to Sue. He tipped her chin to look at him.

"Sheila, I'm here now. Talk to me when you're ready, 'kay?"

Sue nodded. She gestured to the silent man and made introductions.

"Bobby, this is James. He's a member of Hector's unit. James, this is Bobby Manning, otherwise known to you as 'Crash'."

"Nice to meet you, mate," the tall Aussie replied as he held out his hand. He wasn't surprised when the shake was returned with an iron grip. Bobby shook his hand gingerly. "I heard, er, a little about you once upon a time. Glad to know Wreck has such a good mate to watch his back."

'Thank you.'

Bobby automatically began to sign 'Your welcome' when he threw a look at Sue.

"James doesn't speak. He signs."

"Sorry, mate." He looked chagrined. "Force of habit."

'Good one to have.'

There was an awkward silence. For the first time in a while, Bobby Manning felt like a fish out of water. Not since Sue Thomas had joined his team. He had adjusted and being around her was second nature. He didn't think about line of sight or basic signs anymore because it was a part of who he was now. But this—this would take a bit to get used to. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs. This was Sue's territory here. He'd follow her lead.

Grinning his famous grin, he declared, "Well, now that I've got my scorecard straight, no worries. What now?" He watched James talk to Sue and was surprised how much of it he could follow. She turned back to face him.

"James says that for some reason, Hector wanted to find you. He risked getting re-captured to find you. Do you know why?"

Frowning, Bobby shook his head. "Nah, I don't rightly know. I only met him once before. It was a couple of years back." He stopped when James' hands started flying again. He got most of the conversation. "Okay, it was two, two and half years back. I was in New York on assignment. I had the night off and went to one of the bars down by the Port Authority. Had just got me a beer when this bloke starts messin' with this sailor. Just bad-mouthing. He puts up with it until the bloke says something about this girl and the sailor goes bonzo. I've not seen much like it. Wipes the floor with the poor sap. When it was all over, I bought the sailor a beer and we sat and chatted for a couple of hours."

A quick flurry of hands from James.

"Wait, I didn't get that last word."

"What happened to the other guy? Did he hang around?" Sue asked.

"Nah. He left straight away. The whole place was laughing at him."

Sue turned her attention to James. He launched into an even faster flurry. Indicating his watch, he left the talking space to go check on Hector.

Sue re-focused on her fellow FBI agent and friend. "Bobby, you have to think harder here. What did you talk about that would stay with him. Something, anything…"

Shrugging in frustration, he stated, "Dunno, about our nicknames, cars, politics, girls…wait. It was odd. He flirted with and hit on every sheila in the place while telling me about this one special girl." Bobby grimaced as he remembered the turn the conversation had taken. "But there's no connection there."

"What about you? What did you tell him?"

"The usual. Job, co-workers, annoying co-workers, cars, girls." An apparent dead-end.

James rushed over to his laptop and began typing furiously. Sue and Bobby moved to stand behind him.

He's waking up…Here's what we need to do…


	15. IPT 2

** Chapter Fifteen**

intercepted phone conversation

…Anything yet?…

…No. Even the police scanners are quiet….

…What about our contacts?…

…All of our street informers are quiet. Clamed up. I think they are scared…

…They should be. What about our moles?…

…The spooks are busy watching for us. PD is quiet. Lots of paper traffic in the Bureau….

…What kind of traffic?…

… Paperwork we caused, DEA surveillance, inter-agency loans…

…Check those last two. It could be something. Keep an ear on the PD as well. You have less than eighteen hours to find him…

…Right………..click


	16. Brain Wreck

** Chapter Sixteen**

When he woke up, it was still dark outside. "Musta been some storm. It's blacker than midnight under a skillet." He started to get up out of bed. "I'd better go check on Althea. She doesn't like bad storms. Not like I do." He reached for the lamp on the nightstand. Fumbling with the switch, it didn't seem to want to come on. "Electricity must be off." He sat back on the bed and reached across to the other sleeping space. It was empty. "Mara? Mara, honey…She must've gone to check on Althea. Now that I'm up, I'll go make sure all the windows are closed tight."

He got out of bed and walked toward where his bedroom door would be. It was an unpleasant surprise when he walked into the wall. "I know that's not right." He felt along the wall. "Hey, this isn't my house." Frustrated, he felt and stumbled around the unfamiliar room. "Mara? Where are you? Mara? Althea?" At last he came across a small table. Finding a chair, he sat down to think. "Why is it so dark in here?" His right hand started to fidget. "Gotta stay calm. I'll just sit here a minute."

Across the table, Sue sat stone still. They couldn't afford any mistakes at this point. By mutual agreement, the men would allow Sue to talk to Hector when the time presented itself. They were walking on eggshells at this point. She kept her eyes on the man in front of her. He started exhibiting the nervous energy he had when she first saw him. Her attention was momentarily diverted when she felt a strange rhythm against her leg. It took only a second to realize it was his hand tapping frantically on the table. Narrowing her eyes, she began to watch.

"I know you are watching." He slapped his hand down.

Sue glanced at him, startled, but Hector was looking up toward the ceiling.

"I know you want something. I don't have it. Just give me my life back. Where is Mara?" He sat seemingly calm on the outside, but in his mind, he knew things were not right. He would wait for the right time and escape again. "What about Althea? Is what you think I have worth the life of a child?" He lowered his head. He could see her in his mind. A six year old pixie. "If I knew what you wanted, I'd pay that price myself," he whispered. His hand slowed a fraction and then sped up again as he began to shake. "What ever it was you gave me is starting to wear off. I recognize the symptoms. Your time is running out." He clenched his left hand in his dark hair pulling some of the cuts open. Drops of blood began to slide down his forehead mixing in with sweat.

James frowned slightly. Timing was crucial. They had to talk to Hector without him blowing up. The last time he was lucky to subdue him when he did. With the drugs burning out of his system, the sick man could blow out of control in a flash. He signaled Levi who was lying quietly under Sue's chair. The dog nosed her leg and Sue glanced up. Seeing James' nod, she began to speak.

"Hector…Hector, do you know where you are?" Sue whispered.

He jerked his head toward her. "Who's there?"

Calmly. "Hector, do you remember me? Sue from this afternoon. You are very ill."

"What kind of trick is this? You don't sound right." His breathing began to pick up.

"Remember the dog? Levi? He's here." At her signal, the golden lab moved over beside the blind man and put a paw on his knee.

He reached out to pet the dog and missed. It struck him then. "I can't see, can I?"

"No, not right now."

"Did they do this to me?" A definite shift in tone.

"Yes."

"Are they here?"

"No."

"What about Mara?"

"I don't know where she is."

"Althea?"

"I'm sorry, Hector."

He took a deep shuddering breath.

Both Bobby and James tensed.

Hector slowly pushed up from the table. He pushed against the table hard enough that his fingers were white. She could see him shaking, literally, from the inside out. He leaned toward the sound of her voice.

"I know they are watching," he said.

Levi backed away from the injured man and edged in front of his mistress. The dog's hackles went up as the man's tone changed. "I know they have them. If I could give them what they wanted, I WOULD!" He slammed his hands down on the table and pushed it toward Sue.

Long arms snaked from behind her and held the table. Sue hastily dove out of the chair as Bobby tossed the table back toward the now angry man.

"Where are they?" Hector growled. He turned his head from side to side, trying to determine who was where. He gripped the chair he was holding. "Where is my wife and daughter?"

"Hector, they aren't here. But you are safe. Please calm down," Sue begged him.

In a flash, the chair crashed and shattered against the overturned table. Sue screamed as Bobby pulled her behind him. James was there grappling with the delusional man. Both fell to the floor, James rolling aside before a wild swing could connect with his head. He grabbed Hector's arm and twisted it up behind his back.

"Stop it, Hector! You're safe now. We'll help you," Sue cried trying to appeal to the man's sanity.

"Leave me alone!" Arching his back, he pushed himself and James onto one of the beds pinning the silent man under his back. James brought his free hand up to try to restrain Hector but was met with a fierce bite to the forearm. Stunned, he loosened his grip on the fighting man. Bobby joined in the fray and was met with an elbow to the chest.

Hector twisted and turned. In his mind, they were trying to keep him from his family and he had to get away. To find them. He swung wildly, managing to connect with James' temple. The silent man fell.

Bobby wrapped the wild man in a bear hug from behind and squeezed for all he was worth. Being a head taller, he held Hector off the floor, his shins taking a beating from swinging feet.

"Let me go! I don't know what you want. If I did, I'd give it to you." He was starting to weaken. "I just want my family back." His breathing pattern changed again and he started to sag. "Althea? Mara?" The heartbreak in his voice was more than the tall Aussie could bear.

"Mate, it's me, Crash. Mara's dead."


	17. Scramble

** Chapter Seventeen**

Sue had scrambled around to James' side and looked up in time to see what Bobby said.

"What—" slipped out as the silent man clamped his hand over her mouth.

Hector's legs gave out and Bobby barely caught him as he slid to the floor. "No…not dead…I just saw her the other day…her and Althea. My sweet…" he grimaced as a sharp pain knifed in his head. "Crash? My head hurts…musta had too much to drink…" His face contorted as head pounded to an uneven rhythm. "Crash?" he asked again.

"Yeah, mate, it's me. What kinda mess didja get yourself into this time?" Bobby lowered himself to the floor next to Hector.

Eyes clenched tightly, "Bad retrieval. Stupid scientist. Nearly broke my hand. Gave me some Demerol or something for it. Retrieval went to hell….my head…." His eyes opened and rolled back as he slumped over.

Immediately, all three were there. James took his vitals while Bobby eased the unconscious man into a more comfortable position.

"Is he okay?" Sue whispered.

"Sheila, that is the most not okay I've seen anyone in a long time," replied Bobby with a sigh.

James tapped Sue and began to sign in a hurry.

"He says the police are coming. Someone must have called due to the commotion. We need to get out of here. It's not safe anymore."

"What about Sleeping Beauty here?"

Hands flew again.

"Take him to your car. Put him in the back seat. Wait for us."

Without another word, the tall agent scooped up the fallen man and was out the door.

James motioned her to gather his bag. He reached in and grabbed two items. He then shooed her and Levi out the door. Turning, he began to spray oil on all the surfaces that anyone might have touched. He grabbed a pillow and smeared it all over the place. He then took alcohol and sprayed it everywhere. He couldn't let a stray print put his friends in jeopardy. D. C. was crawling with all sorts of lowlifes and he didn't need to tangle with them right now. He wasn't supposed to be here.


	18. IPT 3

** Chapter Eighteen**

intercepted phone conversation

…The police band just lit up…

…Is it our guy?…

…Could be. Disturbance at a local hotel…

…Check it out. What about the Bureau?…

…Two agent were put on sudden 'classified' loan to someone…

…Coincidence?…

…Maybe. I'll keep digging…

…You do that. Send a car to the police call…….click


	19. Landing

** Chapter Nineteen**

James drove Sue's car, followed by Bobby. The police were almost to the hotel as they pulled out. It would be close. A police chase at three in the morning would not look good on any of their records. Bobby just made the turn before the first cruiser showed up. Sighing, he continued to follow Sue's car.

Driving for a few minutes the two in Sue's car were quiet. She turned to make sure Bobby was behind them. Levi looked up from the back seat. "Stay down, boy." She sat forward and James took her hand. He began to fingerspell. 'Forgot about this didn't you.'

Sue looked at him in shock. "Wow, a whole sentence." She took a deep breath. "I don't mind the dark except that I can't see to read lips."

'That's okay. I can't move mine. See, no need for light.'

She laughed and he was glad. It was hard for him to see his outgoing and annoying friend brought low by evil people, but seeing her empathize and bear the same burden was harder. She would never make it in his field.

'We need a place. Got any ideas?'

"Somewhere with light and electricity, maybe?" She laughed again.

'Sounds like a plan.'

He was moving again. It was still dark, but there was a tiny bit of light this time. He blinked several times to clear his vision. Yeah, it was dark but he could see some light blurs. He stayed still waiting for his opportunity and fell back to sleep.

Bobby pulled up next to Sue's car on the passenger's side. He got out of the car and went to where Sue could see him speak. "I've got an idea about where we can hide for a few more hours. Got a map? See here, about ten miles outside the city. It's secluded and no traffic. We can watch him and take turns getting some sleep."

At the little farm house, they unloaded their friend. It was agreed that Sue would sleep while the guys took turns watching Hector. Bobby made sure she was settled. "You still doin' okay, sheila?"

She smiled a tired smile at the name. "I suppose. It's been hard, being away from what I know. I really feel God needs me here. There's something missing." She paused. "Bobby, why did you tell him Mara was dead?"

He smoothed her hair away from her eyes. "Because she died three years ago. I didn't think about it earlier. It wasn't relevant to what we were talking about. But when he kept looking for her, it didn't seem right. He had to know…he's the one who told me." He shook his head. "Enough about that right now. You get a few minutes rest. Jack'll have my hide if you come back with circles under your eyes."

Sue blushed and signed 'Good night.'

He stopped to see if James needed anything but the silent man was busy typing on his laptop.

Bobby headed for Hector's room. He was taking first watch.


	20. Waking Up is Hard to Do

** Chapter Twenty**

It was quiet in the little house. In the stillness, Hector awoke to find someone he hadn't seen in a few years.

"Hey," he croaked.

Bobby woke with a start. He saw his friend looking at him. "Ya okay, mate? Can you see me?"

Hector nodded. "Fuzzy. Thirsty. Where--?"

James came soundlessly into the room with a pitcher of water and a glass.

"Thanks, mate."

The silent man nodded and faded away into the shadows of the hall.

Bobby helped Hector to sit up and take a drink. He drained the glass and leaned back against the headboard. The tall Aussie pulled his chair closer to the bed.

"I feel like hll."

"Mate, you look like it. You put us through several scares. What's going on?"

"It's patchy. Bright lights. Loud noises. Voices…." He grimaced. "I don't know where I start and stop anymore, Crash."

"S'okay, Wreck. We've got some time. Just talk to me."

James stood in the hallway shadows listening to the two men. The more they talked the better off Hector would be in the long run. It was apparent that he had used Bobby Manning for an anchor to resist the drug 'therapy' that had been inflicted on him. Always focus on someone 'they' won't know. The silent man shook his head. His teammate had the knack for meeting the most unusual people. After checking on the sleeping Sue, he returned to his laptop. He needed to be ready.

"So, what do you remember?"

Hector frowned at Bobby and narrowed his eyes. "Everybody seems to want to know what I remember."

"Easy, mate!" The Aussie raised his hands in protest. "You just seem to have a few holes in the old noggin."

The sick man relaxed a bit. "The only stuff that stays clear is the retrieval. That crazy scientist. Kept humming and tapping. He nearly broke my hand." He paused. "It went down hill from there. Lots of fire, explosions. Jaye, I lost track of Jaye…I think I lost her. Dash is gonna kill me…my head hurts…" He pressed his hands against his eyes. "Is she as pretty as she sounds?"

Bobby frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Who?" _Jaye? Mara?_

"Sue."

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you can say? Quite possibly the most beautiful voice I've heard in a long time, gentle hands and a big heart and all you can say is 'Oh.'"

"Oh, no, mate, I can say a lot more but she's taken, lemme tell you," Bobby leaned back in his chair. "At least, she will be if her and Jack ever get a clue."

"Ahhhhh…..one of those kind, eh? We got a couple of 'em on our team too." Hector pointed toward the hall.

"You mean James?"

"James? Who's that—" he shook his head. "Never mind. Yes, James."

"You mean that's not his name?"

"I think you know the line that goes here, Fed-boy. 'If I told you, I'd have to kill you.' Only in his case, even I don't know his real name. And that's okay."

"So what's his call sign? Stoney?"

"Ha ha. But I can't tell you that either. I—" he grimaced. "…I can't tell you what I don't know. My head—" Hector pressed his temples. "No. Gotta stay here. Can't let them in my head. Gotta stay here, now…can't…find them. I can't see them anymore…Mara?" He looked ahead but didn't see anything.

Bobby was there, grabbing Hector by the shoulders. "Stay with me, Wreck…Stay with me here. You know Mara isn't there. You told me yourself. She died three years ago. Right before you were going to propose to her. It was a brain aneurysm."

"No, I saw her there!" He rubbed his eyes. "I saw her. She was at the hospital. She came to take me home. Her and Althea."

"Althea, mate?"

"My daughter. I can't see her anymore." He stared at the man in front of him, tears brimming. "Where did she go?"

Helpless and with out an answer, Bobby looked up and was surprised to see James standing just out of Hector's line of sight. He watched as the silent man signed slowly 'A W's cousin. Thirty now. Picture not real.'

Lowering his voice, the tall Aussie gave his friend a good shake. "Snap out of it, Wreck! It's in your mind. It's not real. Althea is your cousin. She's not your daughter."

Hector slumped over and curled on his side facing the dark window. He pressed his head with his hands. Through clenched teeth, he muttered, "Yeah, but did you ever want something so much, that you'd even hold on to a dream?" He closed his eyes. "Just leave me alone for a while."

James signed for Bobby to stay put then left as silently as he'd come.


	21. Distraction

A/N: Not that booze and oil can keep professionals from finding prints, it's artistic lisence.**  
**

** Twenty-One**

At the hotel, the police checked the room. They found broken funiture, overturned bedding, a bottle of 80 proof and some oil. Looked like a mess but nobody was there. A team was sent in to dust for prints but the apparent fight had gotten the oil and booze everywhere. The police lieutenant in charge shook his head. Probably some crazy kids. He checked with the desk clerk that told him a businesswoman had checked into that room number but she had paid cash.

"Do you remember what the woman looked like?"

Gum popped. "Nope. Just tired and paid cash. That's all." Pop.

_No manners_, thought the officer. "Security camera?"

"You kidding?" Pop.

Thanking the bored girl, he headed toward the parking lot and checked with the rest of the team.

"Anything in the room?"

"Nuthin' but booze and oil. Somebody musta had a good time."

"Save it for later, wise guy. Any prints?"

"Not that we could find, sir."

"Anything missing?"

"It looks like some bedding may be gone but nothing else."

The lieutenant nodded. "Well, that's a whole lot of nothing. Better than a car wreck in my book. Wrap up here, boys and book it back to the station when you are done."

The crime-scene photographer stepped into the room and flashed some pictures. When the others weren't looking, he took a good look around. It was messy. Definitely. Too messy. Too convenient. He stepped back out side, headed toward the police van. Once inside, he made a call.

"They were here."

…How do you know?…

"It's an old trick used to throw attention away from what you want to be missed. He showed them what they wanted to see and that's what they saw."

…You're sure?…

"Yes."

…Time is running out. We need that information. The drugs will loose their effectiveness in less than twelve hours and then we'll have nothing….

"He'll make a mistake and I'll catch him."

…Don't let this get personal……click

Out of the van stepped a non-descript civilian who just walked off into the night.


	22. Patterns Emerge

** Twenty-Two**

Sue woke up. She'd heard a strange noise. It was a repeating pattern, much like the music she played on the piano. She got off the couch and walked down the hall.

As she passed the dining area, she saw James working on his laptop. The clicking of the keys reminded her of the pattern she heard. But there were errors. She shook her head. He didn't know the song.

A little further down the hall, she heard voices murmuring. The first one had a musicality that she couldn't place. She stopped at the door and looked in. She heard Bobby talking to Hector. But the cadence was wrong.

She looked at Hector and saw him talking. She walked closer to see him better in the light. As she approached, he turned away toward the window. She leaned over to see him and noticed how strained his face looked. It was so tense she could see his blood pumping in the vein on his temple. As she watched, he eased into a light sleep, the vein disappearing but there it was…the pattern. She looked at his hands. His left hand clutched the covers to his chest like a lifeline. And his right hand knew the song.

Sue listened in amazement as the melody repeated itself flawlessly. She heard many lines but one stood out. It was fading and she strained to hear it. It was a number line intermixed with letters that stood for something. A pattern of numbers and letters. One she'd heard before. A pattern of letters and numbers. A pattern she'd seen….

Sue's eyes flashed open. She jumped up from the sofa and went running to find James. He was in the dinning area when she came barreling in.

"IknowwhatHectorknows." She managed to get out. It was so vivid, she didn't want to lose it. "It's a pattern. Numbers and letters."

James whipped his laptop around. 'Show me.'

She typed out a sequence of numbers and mixed in letters. Frowning, she tried again. "I know what I saw. Maybe I'm missing a piece."

James moved her hands.

What did you see?

"He always is tapping his hand. I've seen him do it several times."

That's not unusual.

"It is when it's always the same pattern. I'm sure of what I saw. It's my job to see things that others might miss. Trust me." Sue looked at the silent man, her eyes willing him to believe.

There is a chance that it is subconscious. Anything else?

"The pattern is fading. I don't understand that part. It's like it's slipping away."

Drug induced learning. Sort of like hypnosis. It isn't common and it can't change who you are. The subconscious can remember things that the conscious mind won't recognize. It doesn't last long. That could be why it is fading.

Sue got up from the table and headed to the bedroom. At the doorway, she saw Hector sleeping like she did in her dream. Walking to the far side of the bed, she could see his left hand clutching the blanket and his right hand moving restlessly against the sheet. She watched as best she could but it was too dim to see all the movements. Looking around she spotted a small lamp and turned it on.

Bobby stirred across the room. He stretched his long arms to roll the kinks out.

Sue continued to watch the sleeping man. After a minute, she motioned Bobby over, her eyes not leaving the bed. "I need a pen, paper and flat surface, now…" she whispered.

"Right-o," he murmured to himself and went to find the items.

In short order he returned and she had him slide the legal pad under Hector's hand. She went down eye level to watch. As she observed, she had Bobby write down a bunch of numbers and letters. To him it seemed like gibberish. Once the numbers started repeating, he tapped her shoulder. She nodded and leaned her head on the pad. Slowly the tapping faded but not before she felt the music of the vibrations.


	23. Breaking Storm

** Twenty-Three**

He woke up as the day broke. His vision was clear but he wasn't sure where he was. He could hear people murmuring in another room. Rolling over, he quietly slipped off the bed. Where did they put his shoes? He found them next to the chair by the bed. Now he needed a shirt. Something to cover the bandages. A quick scan of the room revealed no other clothing than the suit jacket on the back of the chair. In the pockets he found keys, a cell phone and an ID badge. Tossing the phone on the bed, he shrugged the jacket on. A little long in the arms but better than no shirt at all. He eased the door almost closed. Then an inch at a time he began to raise the window. He wanted to go home.

At the laptop, James typed in the pattern that Sue discovered. Running through his team's database for codes, it took less than five seconds to ping a match. He did the small version of the YES fist. Then he encrypted the code even further and sent it into the etherworld of the Internet for safekeeping. One of his crew on the other end would find it and pull it to safety. Now, he had to get his teammate home in one piece.

"So what happens next?" Sue asked. She and Bobby had joined James at the table as Hector was sleeping soundly.

The silent man switched programs and typed on his computer. He spun it toward the pair and moved next to Sue.

Now that we have the code, Wreck will be of no use to them. But they don't know we have it so I have to keep him safe until his system clears. The mind altering drugs should be flushed out soon. When that will be? About five or six hours. Maybe less. They had him for a day before I got there.

"What about us, mate?"

My squad will be here in a couple of hours. Until then, you'll need to stay here. I can't protect you out there. Once we're gone, you'll be safe. They don't know who you are. I—

James jumped up and pulled his gun about the time Levi started to bark. He went tearing down the hall. Bobby looked at Sue and they both took off after him. By the time they reached the bedroom, James was gone. The tall Aussie heard a car start and swore. Spinning around he saw his jacket missing. Sue handed him his phone. He put it in his pocket.

James was kneeling, taking aim at the tires of Bobby's car when they came racing out.

**Bamm! Bamm-Bamm!**

The car fishtailed wildly as the driver regained control even with two flats. James sprinted across the drive and took aim again.

**Bamm-Bamm!**

The car came to a screeching stop and the driver bailed out, making a mad dash for the open field. James holstered his gun and took off motioning for Bobby to cut across. Sue watched them chase the very confused man. Levi nosed her and she reached to pat him when it hit her.

"Levi, fetch. Get Hector. Push." She motioned for him to jump and push and pointed at the fleeing man. "Go!"

Barking once, the golden Retriever stretched his legs getting in a good run. He bounded over small bushes and caught up with the running man. Gathering himself, Levi jumped up towards Hector's back and pushed off. He landed safely and waited for the other men to catch up. This was a fun game.

James rushed up and flipped the fallen man over. He was pushed away when a pair of legs sent him reeling backwards. Recovering, he dropped into a defensive posture as Hector rolled up to his feet. Bobby arrived seconds later to see the flash of a knife. He grabbed Levi before he could jump again. "Go to Sue. Go and stay there," he told the dog pushing him in the direction of his mistress. As the lab bounded back to the woman, Bobby set himself to watch for an opening. A knife fight was bad. He was going to be ready to act.

In his mind, Hector wanted to get away. Now they were saying that Mara was dead and his daughter didn't exist. And the one guy kept trying to subdue him. He needed to get away from these people. He slashed with the knife he'd found in the car. The silent man side stepped the blow and returned with one of his own to the back of Hector's head. He cried out in pain but rolled with the blow and came up behind his opponent. Spinning, James ripped off his overshirt and wrapped it around his hands like a rope. Hector feinted with the knife and came in with a roundhouse kick to the silent man's head. Leaning back, James used the shirt to loop the flying foot and toss the body attached to it into a spin. Hector used his momentum to continue forward and landed on one foot and one knee. He rared his hand back. James whipped his shirt around and heard Bobby yell "MATE!" just as Hector let go.

_Time slowed down as Bobby shouted. Hector registered just what he'd done as he heard the Aussie yell. He dove forward after the knife as if to catch it. James threw himself backward and down, bringing the shirt up to deflect the weapon. Sheer timing pushed the blade a hair off course to pass over his body and bury itself hilt deep in a tree twenty feet behind him._

The silent man slammed to the ground.

"NOOOOOO!" Hector was up and running toward his fallen teammate.

Bobby beat him there and grabbed him in a bear hug grip. He gritted his teeth and spat at the distraught man "What the hll? He's your mate! You tried to kill him!" 

Hector struggled to get loose. "Oh, God!" He shrugged out of the taller man's jacket and was down on his knees, his head clutched in his hands. Great dry heaves shook his body as he curled into a tight ball. "No, no no no no no no no no no no—" he rocked back and forth until a strong hand on his shoulder caused him to look up. Cloudy ocean blue eyes met clear hazel as they came down level. Slowly the rocking stopped.

James signed slowly enough for both men to read. 'It's okay, Wreck. I know this is not the real you. You are almost home.' He kept his friend's gaze. As the sun fully broke over the horizon, he watched the clouds in the oceans of blue burn away.


	24. Trust Me

** Twenty-Four**

In the breaking dawn, Sue watched in silence. It was too dim to see clearly and the men were pretty far afield. She waited with Levi. He'd come bounding back and she knelt to hug him. Feeling a pull on her heart, she began to pray. She sat in the stillness and waited. It wasn't until Levi got her attention that she looked up and knew something was desperately wrong.

Bobby and Hector were headed for cover and James was running toward her signing wildly. 'Send Levi. Go to Bobby! NOW!' He could hear Bobby and Hector both calling for the dog. Would he go?

Sue whispered to the dog, "Go Levi, be safe for now. It's okay."

The Retriever looked at her with his brown eyes and took off toward the voices calling for him. The men and dog disappeared as James ran by grabbing her arm, dragging her back into the house. He pushed her into the bedroom and dashed for the dining area. He returned carrying a small gun. 'You shoot?'

She shook her head. He forced the gun into her hand and closed her fingers.

'Hold. Stay.' He looked her in the eyes. 'Stay.'

She nodded.

He scrambled through the house looking out windows and checking each room quickly but carefully. When he found what he was looking for, he came back for her.

In the living room he'd found an un-obvious space. It was not even big enough for a full-grown adult but he gestured to her to get in.

"Why? What's going on?"

'Choppers. They are coming. They found us. My mistake. Computer. They cannot find you. You must hide in here. Make yourself fit.'

Sue nodded. His body language had shifted and read danger. He was something different now. She bit her lip and began to get in. He stopped her and placed hands on either side of her face. Bringing their eyes inches apart he silently begged her to understand. Searching his, she saw his darkness. What she had thought was loneliness, she saw now was a heavy burden. But there was still a light in those hazel eyes that mirrored her own.

Sue squeezed into the impossible space. He repositioned the gun. 'Scared?'

"Yes."

'Good. Let it help you. Be afraid to shoot. If it's not me or W or Manning, be more afraid and shoot. Don't move. Don't breathe. Stay here. They CANNOT find you.' His emphasis scared her. 'I will come for you. Trust me.'

Tears brimmed in her eyes. She nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I'll pray for you," she whispered and the door closed.


	25. In the Dark

** Twenty-Five**

Once the door closed, it was dark. Sue pressed down a shudder. There wasn't room to shudder really. There wasn't room for her but she was in here. She trusted James. He would come for her and help her get back home. Bobby would come and they would go back to their lives, no more of this insanity for a while. She counted to one hundred and felt the sweat starting to drip. Small closed space. Hot. She couldn't reach to wipe the sweat but was able to scratch her nose. It was awkward holding the heavy gun and using her thumb. She almost laughed but caught herself.

_Mouse, think quiet as a mouse_ she chanted in her head.

Another slow count to one hundred. She thought about her friends at work. It had been a long time since she had seen them…or had it? Less than twenty-four hours. Myles had always joked about the "invisible men in black ops." Or was it D?

She felt a thump in the wall and nearly screamed but bit on her finger instead. Her heart was racing and she had to think _calm…calm…calm_…Drat, her nose itched again. She could feel the thumps of furniture and smaller objects crashing against the walls. Calm, count to one hundred. She wished she could take a deep breath. The thumping faded.

She counted again. And again. Her right leg fell asleep. And the top of her blouse was wet now. She was feeling a bit light headed from the close quarters. Leaning her head against the wall, she began to doze.

A few minutes later she woke with a start. Disoriented, she bumped her head in the small space. There. She felt it again. The vibrations of air displaced. An explosion? In the dark, she closed her eyes tight as she felt a third one. Would there be more?

She began to count to one hundred but stopped. It wasn't doing her any good. She was reminded of her Sunday school class. About God's Word being a lamp. She began to think of all the verses that dealt with the Light. She was on twenty when she felt a deeper rumbling, like when planes come close to the sound barrier. Or was it another closer explosion?

It was getting too hot. The gun was too heavy to hold upright. She let it slide into her lap. With her now free hand she wiped the sweat from her eyes the best she could. She discovered she was crying. Her left leg was asleep. The darkness started to close tightly about her and she choked back a sob. 'Stay safe' was easy, staying sane… Taking a shuddering breath in through her nose, she exhaled slowly. They hadn't forgotten her, had they?


	26. In the Light

** Twenty-Six**

James walked out of the house. Sunglasses firmly in place, he had his guns strapped on and waited for his enemy to arrive. He was surprised and relieved to see only two helicopters. It meant they were only expecting him and Wreck and that they were trying to stay under the radar. He shifted his stance as the first chopper landed. A lone figure exited and approached.

"It is not like you to make such a mistake, 'brother'." The last word was spoken like an invective.

James shrugged and signed 'Mistake?'

The other man's eyes narrowed. He studied the tall, silent man before him. "I know you have the foolish sailor. He has what we want. He's not worth it."

Again the shrug. 'Maybe. Feel lucky?'

With a wave of his hand, the other man had six of his men down and searching the house.

"You were saying?"

James stared at him from behind his shades not moving an inch.

"We will find your friend. There is still time to retrieve the code before the drugs wear off. We will have the whole formula then."

'It's gone.'

"Lies, you always lie, 'brother'. I will not listen. I will find him and get the code myself."

Another shrug. James watched as the 'goon squad' came from checking the house.

"We found this, Mr. A." The first guy threw down James' knapsack. It had been rummaged through. "There were only clothes and this." He handed his boss a laptop.

"Good. Your second mistake." He waved the man to search the cars. With a knowing glance, he smirked at the silent man. "Your third mistake."

The other five men finished checking the house and came to report. "All clear, Mr. A. We found traces of a second and third person but nothing substantial."

"Spread out. Search the grounds. Find them. I want the sailor…NOW."

With various "Yes, sirs!" the men scrambled into a rough search pattern.

James stared impassively at his foe, his 'blood brother'. He watched the men search Sue's car and then Manning's. He glanced at his watch. Just a few more minutes….

The other man was also watching. Watching his archrival. _What was he planning? What had he missed?_ It was too simple…_or was it?_ Something was missing.

One of the men shouted from the field. He waved a small object and started back toward his boss.

Taking the laptop to the still helicopter for safekeeping, the other man walked to meet his agent.

James saw the contrails before everyone else heard the jets scream by overhead. He pressed a remote switch and all hll broke loose.

'Surprise.'

One after another there were explosions. First Bobby's car, then Sue's and then the laptop. The helicopter pilot was thrown clear but was a bit worse for wear. Out in the field, the tall Aussie chased down and subdued the thug closest to him. A flying tackle and two rights to the jaw did it. He turned to see Hector shoulder throw one man into another before landing a roundhouse kick to the third man's head. They grinned at each other and took off after the last man.

James took off at the first explosion. His foe was out at the edge of the field. He saw the man who had been checking the cars come at him from the side and ducked as he flew over. Skidding to a stop, he delivered a swift kick to the knee and a jab to the sternum, effectively knocking the wind out of him. Resuming the chase, he was slowly gaining on his nemesis when the other chopper swung overhead. It came low enough for the running man to hop onto the skid. James drew his gun and took aim at the tail rotor.

**Bamm.**

He wasn't close enough to get a good shot and it dinged the hull. In the distance he heard more choppers coming in but holstered his gun. The cavalry had arrived.

Bobby and Hector came up sweating and grinning like madmen. The tall Aussie was holding a small object.

"The bloke had my ID. I got it back." He bent over to catch his breath. "Who are these guys?"

"The worst kind of barnacle scum," replied Hector. He was feeling pretty good. Nothing like a fight to get the ol' blood pumping.

James walked over. 'Get Levi. House. Now.'

"Aye, aye, Sn—James." He gave a mock salute and ran to get the golden Retiever.

Bobby turned to look at the silent man. "You blew up my car."

'Sorry. Couldn't help. They find you.'

"Yeah, but what'll I tell my insurance company… Say, where's Sue?"

James took off toward the house in a quick jog. Bobby followed. They entered the house but James stopped to lock the door. He motioned for the agent to close the open window and lock it as well. The Aussie shrugged but did it.

"Where's Sue?"

'Hiding.'

"Where? How'd they not find her?"

He led Bobby to the living room and gestured for him to look around.

"She's in here?"

A nod.

Looking around and shaking his head, Bobby made the 'I give up' sign.

James pointed to a little cabinet door and signed 'She's in here.'


	27. In the House

** Twenty-Seven**

James motioned for Bobby to get behind him but to stay in sight. After all, he'd left her alone in there, in the dark and armed. He reached for the door and knocked.

"Mate, she can't hear you."

The silent man knocked again before opening the door. When he did, the two men saw a wide-eyed Sue trying to hold a very damp gun.

"Bobby!" she cried and tried to get out. It was apparent that she was in a bit of a jam. James held the tall Aussie back and began to help Sue. She moaned as she was twisted and turned out of the small space. It turned into a cry of pain as her legs were unfolded and began to wake up. She held on to James like a lifeline as he picked her up. Bobby hurriedly righted the couch and its cushions and the silent man placed her on it. Sue reached for her friend and he buried her in a deep hug.

James picked the gun up off the floor and put it with his others. The two men heard Hector knocking on the door. 'Right back.'

As the door opened, Bobby listened to the one sided conversation.

"Why'd ya lock me out? I got the dog."

A brief scuffle was heard. Levi came bounding down the hall and into Sue's lap. The Aussie opened his hug enough to allow her to hold the dog and yet stay within the circle of his arms.

"Whaddaya mean I can't come in?"

"Protocol?"

"I just want to see her one time. One time!"

"I know but…"

"Sheesh. I can never catch a break. First, I meet a great girl and now, I don't even know what she looks like. She's seen me without my shirt and everything…" Hector's voice faded away.

When James returned, Bobby tapped Sue on the shoulder and she looked up. He nodded toward the silent man who handed them a note pad signing 'Read.'

**Please stay in the house for the rest of today. Rest as best as you can. I'll have some food delivered this afternoon so get some sleep.**

**My team will be doing clean up outside. They know you are here. It will be better if they don't see you. Safer for you and for them.**

**I am sorry about your cars. I couldn't let them know anything about you and it was the only quick solution. I will take care of getting them fixed…**

**Thank you. Not everyone would help in a situation like this. I know it was hard but without your help, it would have been much worse. You made it the best possible outcome.**

**I would like for our paths to cross again under better circumstances but you never know.**

**Thank you again.**

**James**

They looked up to ask questions but he was gone.


	28. Thank You

A/N: Reminder: All sign is typed in basic English syntax for reading and writing purposes. All errors are mine. Don't shoot me.**  
**

** Twenty-Eight**

In a daze, Sue hobbled over to the front window of the little farmhouse. Bobby followed bringing her a chair. She eased herself on to it and looked out at the arriving vehicles. He grabbed himself a footstool to perch on and they watched together. They could see Hector waiting in the drive for the first of the trucks to come to a stop. They watched as his teammates swarmed out and around him. The two women of the group were the first there to hug him tightly. Sue could see him relax when he saw the one woman. They both began to scold him and he held up his hands in surrender. The guys moved in and shook hands. All was fine until one slapped him on the back and reminded them of where he had been. As Hector collapsed, both Bobby and Sue stood in shock.

Immediately the sailor was surrounded medical personnel and spirited away on a stretcher. The medium brunette woman turned to the comfort of a tall man with a military beret. The auburn haired woman stood hugging herself, looking for someone.

They saw James approach the group and it parted to let him in. It was a respectful reunion, unlike Hector's. The silent man walked over to the lone woman and touched her shoulder. She looked at him.

Sue relayed the conversation for a moment. "She asked why he didn't tell them. He says there wasn't time. She says she would've come, that Wreck is her friend too. He says something about someone named Tommy being involved." At this point Sue blushed and turned to Bobby. "It was getting personal."

The Aussie laughed and it turned into a yawn. "Aye, sheila, stay put. I'll be right back." He disappeared down the hall and returned carrying the mattress from the bed. Plunking it on the floor in front of the couch, he made a second trip. This time he had an armload of pillows and blankets. He set up the couch and then the bed. Scooping up his friend, he deposited her on the sofa and tucked her in. He was about to close the curtains when she stopped him.

"I need the light right now, if that's okay, Bobby."

"Sure thing, Sue. No worries. I'm too tired to mind." He kicked off his shoes and lay back on the mattress. Levi whined to be up with Sue but there wasn't room for the Lab. Bobby patted the open spot next to him and the dog settled down. He was just about to doze off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Cracking open an eye, he took her smaller hand in his large one understanding her need for contact. He faded into a dreamless sleep.

It was late afternoon when he awoke to Levi barking. Getting up, he went to the window and saw an MP walking a dog near the house. Bobby looked at the golden Retriever at his feet. "You need to go out, boy?" Levi headed toward the door.

The tall agent reached for the door even as it opened. He was surprised to see James standing there. He had several bags of food. Bobby heard his stomach growl and grinned. "Perfect timing, mate. Can Levi go out?"

James' response was a sharp whistle. The MP Bobby had seen came jogging up with his Rottweiler.

"Eh, I don't know if he'll go with you, mate?" The tall Aussie frowned.

Kneeling, the MP held out his hand and chirruped softly. Levi raised his ears and cocked his head to the side. Seeing the low, open hand, the Retriever took a tentative step forward only to stop and look back at Bobby who shrugged. The large Rott sat down and huffed at Levi.

"Come on, boy, I have some nice dog food of Junk's that you can share. We'll take good care of you for a few minutes." The MP had a faint Jersey accent.

Levi took his time and decided if the humans he knew were okay with it, then he could handle it. He trotted over to the outstretched hand and the MP gave him a scratch and a "Good boy." The MP stood and addressed Bobby directly. "Is there anything I need to know about him?"

"He's a service dog. Go easy on the donuts."

"Gotcha." With a mild salute, he and the two dogs went for a little walk.

With a last look to make sure Levi was okay, Bobby went toward the dining room, followed by James. One set out the food while the other cleaned up the mess from earlier. Sue slept through it soundly until Bobby woke her up.

"Hey, sheila, ya up to eating a bit?" He smiled at her.

Blinking against the bright afternoon light, she nodded. She made her way to the table and saw James standing there.

"How's Wreck doing?" This came from Bobby.

"We saw him collapse. What's wrong?"

'Physical exhaustion. Mental fatigue. Adrenaline burnout.' He motioned for them to sit and eat.

About halfway through the meal there came a knock at the door. James went to answer it. He returned with Levi who went to sit beside Sue. A man with a strong military bearing accompanied him.

"Miss Thomas, Special Agent Manning, I'm Sgt. Hauser. On behalf of the rest of my team, I would like to thank you for your help. You went above and beyond the call of duty and we are in your debt. There will be a sealed commendation placed in your service records.

With that said, everything that has transpired is classified. Due to the threat to national security and eminently to yourselves, I must ask you never to speak of this matter. We have taken precautions to limit your exposure to all involved and vice-versa.

The truth is your cover. You were needed on a close surveillance and witness interrogation. That is as much as you can say and it is the truth.

Miss Thomas, I commend you on your observation skills. Sn—James," he slid a glance and a smirk toward the silent man, "was highly impressed and he's a hard man to impress. Not much gets past him.

Agent Manning, I thank you for taking the time to talk to Wreck. He's got a way to go before he'll be settled but your being there when he needed it awhile back…I am grateful. I would've hated to lose a good man.

Once more, let me impress upon you the need to never speak of this. It is for your protection. You know the caliber of those who would harm our citizens and our country. They will stop at nothing if they think it will gain them an inch.

God-willing, we will meet under better circumstances in the future." He shook Bobby's hand. He turned to Sue and signed 'Thank you very much. I am in your debt.'

"Your welcome," she smiled and held out her hand. He shook hers as well.

"The squad is finished here and we'll be pulling out. If you need anything else, ask James." So saying he took his leave.

They finished eating and James produced a bag with a couple of BDUs. (Equivalent to Basic Duty Uniform—nondescript neutral Tee and fatigues) While the guys straightened the rest of the house, Sue excused herself to clean up. She returned a short while later dressed in olive drab.

"Hey, sheila, that's a good color on you," Bobby joked.

Sue smiled back. 'Thanks.' She looked in her coat pocket and retrieved her comb. After tending to her damp hair she pulled it into a loose ponytail.

Bobby grabbed his change of clothes saying, "I'll take my turn now. Did you leave me any hot water?"

Laughing, Sue walked back to the couch. Evening was settling in and she turned on a lamp. James came and sat on the other end of the sofa. He took off his shades and looked at her directly.

'Now, we talk.'


	29. Forging Bonds Promise Me

** Twenty-Nine**

'Legs?'

"Better now. I think I can do the hundred in less than 10 again."

James tapped his head asking 'Here?'

"I'll be okay, really."

'Good.'

"I even have a way to keep the darkness at bay."

'Tell me.'

"Pray."

James studied her. She looked peaceful, more so than when he'd pulled her out of the cabinet earlier.

"I have a Good Friend to help me and He is always there, even when I forget."

The silent man nodded. 'Good. Nightmares?'

"I admit it wasn't a pleasant experience. It will bother me for a while but it's something we can handle." She pointed upwards at the 'we'. "How do you handle it?"

'Train. Workout. Meditate. Paperwork. In triplicate.'

"No, that's not an answer and you know it."

He turned away from her.

"You can't block me out, James. I've seen the burden you carry. It's one you can't carry alone…"

'NOT alone.'

She reached for his face and turned it to her. Gesturing around her she said "Not here. Here." She touched his heart. "Promise me one day you'll tell me."

'Hurts too much.'

"Promise me."

He closed his eyes.

"Promise me."

He nodded.

They sat quietly for a moment until James' watch beeped. Levi nosed Sue and the silent man pointed to his wrist.

"What's up?"

'Have to leave soon. Job calls.'

Bobby came strolling in at that point, toweling his hair. "Ah, I feel much better now." He grinned. "So who's up for beer and a game?"

Two pillows hit him square on the head. "What? What did I do?" More pillows flew. "Okay, okay, I surrender." The tall Aussie grabbed a chair and sat down.

"James has to go soon." She waited as he signed. "He wants to know if we have any more questions."

"Yeah, when can I check in with my boss?"

'Top talked to Garret today. Team notified. Expects you in Monday.'

"So what do we do now?"

'Talk tonight. Sleep. Go home tomorrow.'

"What about my car, mate?"

'Done. Instructions for tomorrow.' He pulled an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to Bobby. Checking his watch again. 'Have to go now.'

They stood to say their good-byes. Sue hugged James tight and whispered in his ear, "Remember your promise." She looked him in the eyes and he nodded. He kissed her forehead and signed 'Sleep well' before turning to walk down the hall to the door.

Bobby was waiting for him. "Look, I didn't want to say this in front of Sue. She has a lot to deal with right now but you need to know." He flipped open his FBI ID revealing his shield but his picture ID was missing.

James grabbed his hand. 'When!'

"I just checked a few minutes ago after I showered."

The silent man made a gesture that Bobby clearly understood.

"I hear you, mate. So what do we do about it?"

James signed slowly. 'I will find. Should not be problem. Just. Be careful.'

"No worries, mate. I'm always careful." The agent grinned.

'Watch out for Sue. Stronger than looks.'

"Right-o."

The two shook hands and Bobby closed the door. He watched as James left the drive and saw that there were sentries posted around the house. He returned to the living room.


	30. Forging Bonds A Grief Shared

** Thirty**

Sue was sitting on the couch with Levi, scratching his head and talking to him in low tones. Bobby spoke to the dog to alert his mistress. She looked up and pulled the Retriever closer so her friend could sit down.

"This is weird."

"How so, sheila?"

"What are we supposed to talk about?"

"Oh, I'm hurt." Bobby put a hand to his chest in mock shock. "Well, I could tell you all kinds of stories about me and Sparky but-"

"But this isn't the time, is it?"

"No, Sue. This is…" He searched for the right word. "Weird."

She looked at Bobby closely. "How do we not talk about this to the team? I don't understand, I mean, I do but…it's weird."

"Seems to be the recurring theme here." He locked her with his blue eyes. "Sgt. Hauser was right though. We have to tell the truth. Anything less and the pressure will eat you alive. As FBI agents, we each understand about confidentiality. All of us have things in our jobs that we can't talk about. So the truth is what we will rely on."

Sue nodded in understanding. "I agree. Anything less…although most surveillance occurs at a distance and witness interrogation is usually us against them."

With a shrug, Bobby answered, "Special circumstances call for special actions. Figuring out the code. It was a good catch. Sparky would be proud." He grinned as a blush crept across the blonde analyst's face. It faded, as she became serious again.

"I don't want to have secrets from—"

"Don't, please, Sue. Jack will understand. It's part of the job. Like James said, it's for your protection as well. You never know who is listening that can use this information against you or us or…or them." He tapped a gentle knuckle against her cheek. "'Kay?"

She shook her head yes and turned away.

The tall Aussie rose from the couch and walked to the window. He looked out in the stillness and could see the stars. This time yesterday he was looking for the woman behind him and today… Today seemed like a strange dream. One that he could only share with one other person. Heck of a thing to share. He heard Sue rustling behind him, getting ready to sleep he figured. The lights switched off plunging the room into darkness. Still staring out the window, he found the Southern Cross and suddenly wished he were home.

He heaved a sigh and turned back. He found the mattress with the pillows set nicely and the covers folded and ready for him. Smiling in the dark, he eased himself down and got comfortable. Levi scootched over and took the open spot. Bobby absently reached over to scratch the dog's back. He lay there staring at the ceiling for a long time. He was about to turn over and commit to actual sleep when a quiet voice called his name. He looked at the edge of the couch and saw a small hand hanging down. He reached and took it, letting her know he was listening.

She began speaking to the dark. "There was a point when I really felt lost." She paused. "It was before I called you. Hector, I, we…I got the room and we got Hector inside. Here I was with two total strangers because I needed to be. James started to clean Hector's wounds. It isn't like I have seen injuries before. Like you said, it's part of the job. But seeing his head all cut was different. Seeing the care James took to repair the damage." She took a deep breath and he squeezed her hand.

This was the talking that had to be done. She continued. "James tried to take off Hector's jacket and he woke up. I watched him change back and forth. James had to pin him down so he wouldn't hurt himself or us. Everything moved so fast, I could only make out about half of what he said." Her breathing quickened, thinking about it. Her grip on his hand tightened. "James," her voice cracked at this point, "had gotten out a sedative but when Hector got wild, I had to—" She stopped and tried to control her breathing. "It hurt. It hurt him. Me. James. I want to hate them."

He clenched his eyes closed to stop his own tears. Raising his other hand, he let it rest on her shoulder. She took shuddering breath. "There was blood, on James' shirt. It was Hector's. We cut off the jacket. I helped to clean his back up." He could feel her tense and he held tight when she tried to pull her hand away from his. He was going to ride it out. She wouldn't do this alone. "James rolled him over. We've seen what killers do. Seeing it on someone who is still…" He could hear her sobs now. "Burns on cuts…Bruises on burns …I couldn't…"

She jerked away then, curling toward the back of the couch. He came to his knees and caught her in his arms. With his head to her back, he held her. She cried and fought. "They hurt him… They gave him something he never had and took it away. They hurt him." He realized then she was hurting not just for what they had done to Hector but also for what they had done to his heart…and he hurt too.


	31. No Worries

** Thirty-One**

Bobby found that sleep wouldn't come. It was still dark outside and he had been staring at the ceiling for the last two hours. Sue was sleeping restlessly on the couch, having spent herself grieving for someone else's hurt. Sighing in frustration, he tossed the covers aside causing an annoyed noise to come from Levi's general direction. He got up and stood at the window where he'd been earlier in the evening. The night sky had shifted and he rested his head against the cool glass.

This was the worst part of a case, heck, of life. The decompression that comes after the adrenaline. Having to face the demons and fight them back. And they were always there. He placed his palms against the glass to feel the cooling effects against his hands. Pushing away, he began to prowl around the little house, his own restlessness driving him to move. After about the fifth circuit of the rooms, he stopped at the door of the little bedroom. He pulled up the chair he'd kept vigil in and sat. Hector's words came back to his head.

"_Yeah, but did you ever want something so much, that you'd even hold on to a dream?" _Tilting his head, he though about it. Caught up in his thoughts, he fell asleep.

A cold nose touched his face and he jerked awake, blanket flying. Bobby sat forward in the chair rubbing the back of his neck. He hated sleeping in chairs. Groaning, he gave Levi a head rub and stood to stretch out the kinks. He could hear Sue in the other room. A knock at the door revealed one of the sentries with hot coffee and pastries. Levi nosed toward the door and the Aussie laughed.

"Reckon I could take him out, mate?"

"Not a problem, sir. The grounds have been cleared and we are to stay out of your way until time for you to leave. Enjoy your breakfast." The soldier nodded and jogged back to his post at the end of the drive.

Bobby took the food to the dining area where he found Sue folding blankets and straightening their sleeping area. He waved to get her attention and she smiled.

"Where did you get that?"

"Fairy God-mum, don't'cha know. Just make a wish and poof. Hot coffee and—" he peeked in the bag. "Well, there's nothing good in there for you so I'll just eat it all."

Sue raised an eyebrow. "Am I going to have to use force to get breakfast?" She hefted a pillow.

"No, seriously, sheila, there's nothing in here—" he began backing around the table as she approached. "Well, okay, I might could spare a twist…" A pillow hit him. "All right, all right! I give up. Make me starve. I'll waste away to nothing, a mere shell of the man I was…"

Sue burst out laughing at the pouty puppy-dog look he gave her. "So, you think starving me will help? Not so." She reached out and snaked the bag from his hands. Looking inside, she gasped. There were enough goodies to feed the entire bullpen. She wagged a finger at him. "Just for that, I get first pick." She pulled out a gooey caramel pastry.

"No, not that one. Can't a guy get a break? That's my favorite kind," he begged, dropping to his knees.

"Nope. Sorry. But you can have the rest," she said pulling out a second gooey confection.

Just then, Levi trotted in and back out, indicating his need to go.

"Okay, boy. Let me put my shoes on and we'll go. It's okay to go out now, isn't it?" She directed the question to the tall agent.

"Sure enough. You want me to take him?" Bobby looked up from rummaging in the sack, powdered sugar all over his hands.

"No, I wouldn't want to get between you and that," she indicated the bag with nod and a smile.

He slapped a hand against his chest leaving a white handprint. "Oh, sheila, you wound me. Right here or is it here? Maybe here." Each here was punctuated with a handprint.

Sue laughed as she slipped on her shoes. Bobby didn't stop.

"You'd better hurry before the fashion police catch us. Those shoes don't exactly go with the outfit." He indicated the pumps and olive fatigues.

This tickled her so that she collapsed on chair laughing until her sides hurt. Levi jumped up impatiently. She sighed and looked at Bobby who just grinned. 'Thank you.'

"No worries."

Taking a deep breath, she felt released. _No worries, indeed._


	32. Epilogue

** Epilogue**

Sue walked into the FBI building Monday morning. She hadn't been surprised to see an exact replica of her car parked in its usual spot. James had mentioned that the only ones who would know it wasn't the original were she and Bobby and her mechanic. The previous night had been uneventful. She and Levi arrived home to find a note from Lucy who was out on a date. Sue had been able to shower and go to bed with out awkward questions from her roommate. And the questions would come. She would tell the truth.

She entered the bullpen, the usual chaos reigning. Bobby and Myles arguing over the last donut. Tara already at work on the computer. D planning out the day's assignments knowing it could all change in a moment. She caught Bobby's glance as his playful grin disappeared for a second. He nodded and she returned it. Looking over to Jack, she saw that Levi had already found and greeted him. He looked up at her and smiled. It was good to be back.


End file.
